


A Giant of Cornwall

by Ebm36



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36





	A Giant of Cornwall

_ “Cormoran,” he said. _

_ “That’s a funny name.” _

_ “Yeah, it is,” said Strike and something made him add, “I was named after a giant.” _

J.K. Rowling _ , The Silkworm _

 

_ _


End file.
